Pokemon Battle W Other Stuff Based of a Role Play
by mirai no hane
Summary: Bascially what happens when two people are extremely bored. -_-


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Resident Evil, Perfect Dark or Spiderman or Pokemon! I don't own Terry's screen name or anything thing that deal's with it. You can find us on yahoo messenger if you have questions  
  
  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *watches her beat the shit out of yahoo*  
  
terry_yuy: hehehe  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: you won't belive this  
  
terry_yuy: what?  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: Duo's parents are my parents close friends (which is how I met the baka) and his parents got us a house in their neigborhood which is why I moved. getting on with this story, I had to go to his house after school. so whats the baka do? he throws his house keys in the gutter. He climbed up on the roof and almost fell off trying to get the keys. So I got him a grabage can to stand on and he got the keys. The annoying thing is that I told him not to throw his keys and he did. It was 30 degrees out and I wanted to kick his ass so bad.  
  
terry_yuy: you should a kicked it  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I really should have  
  
terry_yuy: we have a conversation in this g-gundam room about wether domon or heero would win in a fight against each other.  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: thats a hard question to answer  
  
terry_yuy: it depends on the fight. close range, heero would lose because of burning finger but long range, he would win cause of the rifles  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: also if they wern't in their gundams, I think Domon could beat the shit out of heero but also i think heero could take more than domon.  
  
terry_yuy: *nods in agreement*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: Oh i started writing that fanfic i told you about  
  
terry_yuy: yay!  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: you want to read what have done  
  
terry_yuy: i'll wait  
  
terry_yuy: more fun that way  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: ok  
  
terry_yuy: oi. my irl friend is going to get his ass kicked  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: why?  
  
terry_yuy: coem find out ; he started shit with a rper who knows what the fuck he is doing. My friend is like duo.. kinda  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui's status is now "*kicks and stomps the shit out of Yahoo*" (10/19/02 at 00:01) terry_yuy: you get my last post?  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: no  
  
terry_yuy: come find out ; he started shit with a rper who knows what the fuck he is doing. my friend is like duo.. kinda  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: oh  
  
terry_yuy: he is gohan  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: ok  
  
terry_yuy: BORED!!!!!!! ;;;;;;  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I have no clue what was going on there terry_yuy: stupid talk  
  
terry_yuy: oi. bored bored bored   
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: same here  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *but is saved from insanity by a private rp*  
  
terry_yuy: .. with who?  
  
terry_yuy: THEY'RE SPEAKING SPANISH IN THE ROOM!!!  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: great  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: which room  
  
terry_yuy: JA 2  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: oh  
  
terry_yuy: can you speak spanish?  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: nope  
  
terry_yuy: i understadn a little cause i took spanish I  
  
terry_yuy: ^understand  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I took both spanish and French  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: and of course I forgot almost everything  
  
terry_yuy: D  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: damn school made me tka ehtem at the same time  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: take^  
  
terry_yuy: coma estas? o.O  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: uh.........give me a sec  
  
terry_yuy: hehe  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: that means how are you......right?  
  
terry_yuy: si  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: ashita no doyoobi desu  
  
terry_yuy: kuso!! brb* goes to get dictonary*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: wait....it's allready Saturday  
  
terry_yuy: what does that say? my dictonary sucks   
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: it says today is Saturday  
  
terry_yuy: coma estas? o.O  
  
terry_yuy: i think it como actually but oh well  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I was going to reply but i got what i knew of french confused with the Spanish  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *looks at his anti virus program just decide to check all the files*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: It chosse now. It could have doen that when there actually was a virus  
  
terry_yuy: hehe. muy=very, buin=good. *kills compy thingy*  
  
terry_yuy: Y tu?= and you?  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: ok. I was going to put this: muy bien. et tois  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I can't figure out which langauge that is  
  
terry_yuy: bien i think is right  
  
terry_yuy: i might be wrong on that one. one sec  
  
terry_yuy: you right  
  
terry_yuy: et tois i have never seen before  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: Then that must be French  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: The funny thing is....my spanish teacher knew more french then my french teacher...who was from france  
  
terry_yuy: yikes O.O;  
  
terry_yuy: maybe the spanish teacher taught in france? o.O;  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: nope  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: my spanish teacher was from Portugal  
  
terry_yuy: ahhhhh terry_yuy: that explains some things  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: My japanese teacher has lived in japan for ten years, he thinks he knows it all  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: his accent is horrible along with his writing  
  
terry_yuy: eeh  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: and he's from texas  
  
terry_yuy: D  
  
terry_yuy: i am taking japanese in college  
  
terry_yuy: my lil town doesn't have a japanese teacher  
  
terry_yuy: ~_~  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: my school offer japanese....but no itallian. but they offer germa n perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: but there is also 2650 kids in my school  
  
terry_yuy: i got latin, french, and spanish and of course, english ~_~  
  
terry_yuy: we had 330 freshmen this year ;  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: we had 900 freshman this year  
  
terry_yuy: damn!!  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: 1000 seniors graduated last year  
  
terry_yuy: i would have to kill some major ppl  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: they added a whole school to the old part of the highschool. and it's still too small  
  
terry_yuy: our freshmen this year are bakas!!!!! they walk slow in the hall and make you late while their class was right there so they walked slow as hell. they think they are better than you so they pick fights with us and they always hit first the hot heads!! there are two on my current hit list. there was a fight the other day and this one pushed into my back and gave me a bruise. as he tried to rush past me i got my revenge. our school has glass dividers for fire purposes and i tripped his ass and sent him head first into the damn thing. busted his skull wide open. i still have the one foot width bruise too. ~_~ it hurts like hell when i sleep ;  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I got suspended last for punching a freshman out because they picked a fight with me  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: to make matter worse about my school, in gym in monday I have to climb 40ft in the air and walk across a log. then jump off backward.  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: thank god we have harnesses  
  
terry_yuy: O.O;  
  
terry_yuy: so glad i only have to take PE once. *passed thank god*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: we had to fall backwards 6ft and have ppl catch you, then do a rope swing(which i fell off and bruised my back), walk acroos wires 9which one was 40ft in the air) and hold each other up in the air and climb a 15ft wall and then walk across platforms with a piece of wood then jump 35ft in the air and grab onto a trapeeze bar thing. Some girl dislocatedher shoulder and sprained her elebow because of that  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: thats our gym program for a marking period  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: then we have normal gym  
  
terry_yuy: iya! where you live so i don't move there!  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: i live far from where you do so dont worry  
  
terry_yuy: i still wanna know cause now i can know the real place duo lives the ass ~_~ he told me cali   
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: he lied  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: we both live in deleware  
  
terry_yuy: thats in PA right?  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: no  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: deleware is a state  
  
terry_yuy: oh. duh   
  
terry_yuy: *slaps forhead*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *watches the antivirus program do its job.......for once*  
  
terry_yuy: hehe  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: so, have you heard from michel lately?  
  
terry_yuy: nope  
  
terry_yuy: u.u  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: ok  
  
terry_yuy: i saw kiki a lil while ago though  
  
terry_yuy: ;  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: whats new with her?  
  
terry_yuy: she gave me this sn to add and got off. tuens out she must have typed it wrong cause yahoo says it doesn't exsist   
  
terry_yuy: Turns  
  
terry_yuy: ^  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: are you bored because i'm bored  
  
terry_yuy: yes i am  
  
terry_yuy: i need some good rp   
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: but theres none now  
  
terry_yuy: i know ;_;  
  
terry_yuy: duo needs to get on so i can attack him ~_~  
  
terry_yuy: for being so stupid  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: if you want, i can do that for you  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: i can really hurt him  
  
terry_yuy: lmao D  
  
terry_yuy: god. i wish i lived in deleware! D  
  
terry_yuy: so i could see that! D  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: if i could i would send you pictures  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: but i have to do it when his parents and my parents aren't together  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: that might be awhile  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: ....damn......  
  
terry_yuy: i, myself, am camera shy. last pic my mom had was over three years old until this year she forced me to get one taken. i got to pick my clothes though. GW all the way!! D  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: lmao  
  
terry_yuy:  
  
terry_yuy: heh hehe hehe he  
  
terry_yuy: ^__________^  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *looks over to his printer* I have a printer that like to jam paper. any idea on how to fix it  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: and without jumping on it  
  
terry_yuy: lmao  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: Oh, i figured out how to break into houses with a butter knife  
  
terry_yuy: oh?! how did thee get this knowledge? o.O  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: my brother locked himself in my room so i opened the door with a butter knife  
  
terry_yuy: D i do that to my lil sister! only she lock herself in her room cause she wants to be arrogent and ignore her chores.  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: yeah but he locked himself in my room and then fell asleep like an ass. and i can do this without damaging the lock  
  
terry_yuy: hehe. the california piolice officers used to put me in a car seat and see how long it took me to get out. this was at age two! figuring out how to get in or out of things is a natural ability for me although, some of the methodes can damage, exspecialy if you locked me in a room with a metal door that wasn't sturdy. ~_~ i just kicked the damn thing down. took about 20 kicks but i got out. XD perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: lmao  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: duo showed me how to pick locks with a toothpick  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: and with a safety pin  
  
terry_yuy: hm. i don't know how to do that. if the door is unlocked and there is no handle on the inside i can get out with a butter knife or something like that. i haven't learned how to pick locks yet XD  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: its really fun. I showed him how to pick locks with a pen cap  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: i did that to my little sisters cheap diaries terry_yuy: hehe  
  
terry_yuy: i can pick those mother fuckers! oh the things i know about my older sibblings  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I have tons of blackmail material  
  
terry_yuy: same here  
  
terry_yuy: i don't keep a diary for those reasons. i learned from their dumb mistake of keeping one  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: oh Duo came over my house before and we played gundam battle assult 2 . I beat him as wing zero custom, burning gundam, a zaku and gundam maxter. you should see the fits he throws when he loses. he acts just like my little brother and sister  
  
terry_yuy: lmao D  
  
terry_yuy: i want that game!!  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: it sucks  
  
terry_yuy: i just saw it today in K  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: theres no plot at all]  
  
terry_yuy: mart  
  
terry_yuy: damn enter key!!  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: i bet the game on hard node in ten minutes  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: i want the first gundam battle assault  
  
terry_yuy: i want ALL the gundam games   
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I hate rp games because they take forever...like final fantasy...i don't have the patence for that  
  
terry_yuy: hehe  
  
terry_yuy: zelda took to long. i lost interest in it and then picked it up again *shrugs*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I played golden sun for gbadvance. I gave up on it in two hours  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: i bought batman vengance and gave up on that too  
  
terry_yuy: guess you don't play pokemon *does* it has more action and you learn more shit. the games are ok but the anime   
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: i beat pokemon ten times and gave up on it  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I hate fighting all the trainers  
  
terry_yuy: i fight the traineers to gain exp points. i have 4 partys of 100s  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I beat the trainers so I get money  
  
terry_yuy: hehe  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: though resident evil i can stand to some extent.  
  
terry_yuy: my sister is the worst trainer ever XD i havent played resident evil yet  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: basically you run around and shoot up zombies  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: I'm playing nemisis right now  
  
terry_yuy: i don't have a lot of games actually u.u; i have a N64 and thats it ;_;  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: i have n64 and playstation and gameboy advance. I don't bother playing with the n64. I only have three games for it.  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: spider-man, perfect dark and pokemon stadium  
  
terry_yuy: pokemon stadium. hehehe :0 i kick everyones ass on that damn thing D it isn't hard. right attacks and right poemon but these red necks can't figure out that jkust cause they look cool doesn't mean they can fight with stupid attacks. XD  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: lmao  
  
terry_yuy: level 60 charizard. ember. ow it burns ow ow D  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: i kick everyones ass in perfect dark. its fun sneaking up on ppl and shooting them in the back of their head  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: and play pop a cap which is one hit kills. thats fun  
  
terry_yuy: level 60 charizard. ember. ow it burns ow ow D  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *uses level 60 blastoise and uses hydro pump on charizard8  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *^  
  
terry_yuy: lmao  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: Then I use pikachu to zap blastoise  
  
terry_yuy: *watcsh the charizard faint* winner. heero yuy  
  
terry_yuy: ^watchs  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: then I use hitochan on pikachu and thus i lose because i'm just used all three of my pokemon  
  
terry_yuy: hehe  
  
terry_yuy: my party is mewtwo, charizard,umbreon, lapras, raikou, and steelix. my current one anyway   
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: my current part is a pikachu, caterpie, wigglytuff, a ivysaur and a meowth. that just proves i don't play the game much  
  
terry_yuy: damn! mewtwo. psychic attack! *would watch them all faint* j/k ^^  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *magically calls out mew (which he doesn't have) and kills mewtwo*  
  
terry_yuy: fine  
  
terry_yuy: *calls forth Umbreon* Faint Attack!  
  
terry_yuy:  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *captures her pokemon with a pokeball*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui:  
  
terry_yuy: ass!!! perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: haha  
  
terry_yuy: *catchs mew with master ball*  
  
terry_yuy: HAHA!!  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: you bitch  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *throws a pokeball at her*  
  
terry_yuy: eep  
  
terry_yuy: *dodges*  
  
terry_yuy: *throws one at him*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *gets hit in the head living a bruise*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: those things are dangerious  
  
terry_yuy: XD  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *takes another pokeball and throws it at her*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *takes mew from her and keeps her pokemon*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui:  
  
terry_yuy: *gets hit in the forhead* ouchies!! hey you ass! that my Umbreon!!! *calls forth charizard* Sacred Fire Attack!!  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *calls out wartortle and puts out the fire*  
  
terry_yuy: Fly!  
  
terry_yuy: *watchs charizard fly high*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *thorws the pokeball with umbreon at her*  
  
terry_yuy: eep  
  
terry_yuy: *catsh it*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *then withdrawas all his pokemon*  
  
terry_yuy: ^catchs  
  
terry_yuy: draw?  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: yeah  
  
terry_yuy: *recalls pokemon*  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: *takes arock and tosses it somewhere*  
  
terry_yuy: i wanna go to a room to try and cure me boredom the pokemon shit was funny as hell though  
  
terry_yuy: D  
  
perfectsoldier_hiiroyui: yeah it was 


End file.
